


Night

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober 2020, a bit angsty i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: This is a story about Luna, her love of science and her obliviousness to the love of her life.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Luna created her first explosion when she was 3 years old. It wasn’t loud or dangerous, but it was still an explosion. 

It was a nice Saturday evening when Luna walked to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic cup. The girl walked closer to her mom who was washing the dishes. “Mommy?” she asked with a smile. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Lena replied.

“Can I have some soap?” the girl asked and raised the cup she was holding. 

The ravenette smiled and picked up the cup, filling it with soap. The twins rambled yesterday how they were using straws and dish soap to create bubbles at school and the kids wanted to try it. She filled the cup with soap, passed her a few straws and smiled at the happy girl who happily skipped to the game room.

No more than five minutes later screams were heard and Lena rushed to her kids. She opened the door and paused. The floor was covered in red foam that came out of a bottle close to a really happy Luna. 

She moved into action when she heard Dawn’s sob. Lena carefully walked closer to her daughter who was sitting among the foam. “Where does it hurt?” she asked. 

“My wrist.” the girl sniffed. “And butt.” she added as she hugged her mom. Lena carefully picked her up and kissed her head as the girl sobbed in her arms. 

Quick steps were heard from the hallway and Kara appeared in her super suit. “I heard Dawn’s crying is ever--what happened here?” she asked as she walked closer. 

“I made a volcano!” Luna exclaimed with a grin. 

“We can see that.” the shorter woman replied with a small smile. Yelling at her daughter won’t do any good. “Can you clean up Dawn? I will deal with our little scientist.” she asked her wife and passed the little girl into her arms.

“Boys.” Kara called out and they followed her out of the room. 

“Am I in trouble?” Luna pouted when they were alone. 

The mother sighed and carefully walked closer to the toddler. “How did you make the volcano?” She asked. 

“I added vinegar, water, a bit of food colouring and the soap you gave me in this bottle.” she pointed at the 2-litre soda bottle. She probably took it out of the recycling after yesterday’s game night. “Then I poured the baking soda into the bottle and _BOOM_!” she exclaimed with a grin.

“Where did you learn how to do this?” Lena asked. 

“Our teacher told us that it was possible. So I used your computer to find out how to make it.” the girl answered with a smile.

“Hmm, well from now on you will have to ask for mine or your Jeju's permissions for experiments, okay?” Lena told her as she stood. 

“Okay.” the 3-year-old replied with a smile. 

“I will go bring some cleaning supplies and you will help me clean this mess, okay?” The woman sighed while looking at the water and foam on the floor.

* * *

**8 years later**

Luna was pacing in front of her table. She doesn’t even know why she was nervous. She was confident in her project and research. It was a risk, but a risk she was willing to take. 

“Stop pacing.” Alex said and placed his hands on her shoulder, finally stopping her. 

“I should have chosen another project.” she mumbled. She looked at her presentation and bit her lip. 

“Nah, I think this is amazing.” the blonde said and gave his little sister a side hug. 

“Luna Eliton?” A woman said behind her and the girl turned with a smile. Alex walked away, giving her two thumbs up. 

“Are you ready to present your project?” The second judge asked. 

“Yes.” she cleared her throat and turned to her presentation board. “For my project, I recreated Krypton’s explosion that happened 60 years ago.” she announced. She proceeded to explanting her research for the first five minutes, providing all the needed information. 

“Wait, you interviewed Superwoman?” one of the judges asked and she nodded. “How?” 

“I sat on my roof and waited for her to fly by. My house is in one of her patrols routes.” the girl shrugged. “She saw me on the roof and I asked her a few questions. She is quite polite so she answered. Then I crossed references with old and new articles and the museum information.” she added.

“Okay. Well, you don’t have much time left so show us what you made.” The man said with a sigh. 

Luna nodded and moved to her laptop she quickly typed away and the base next to her activated. The small planets slowly floated and everyone gasped. “This is the Rao solar system.” She announced. The young girl started pointing at the planets, beginning with Rao. “This is Rao, a red sun which is the central point of the system. This is Boron, the smallest planet in the system. Then it’s Phalon and Thalon and finally, Krypton, where Superwoman and Superman are from. As you can see Krypton has 5 moons, Agoron, Wegthor, Koron, Xenon and Mithen. After Krypton there is Haron and the last planet is Daxam.” 

She clicked a button on her laptop and a small spaceship that was floating a few inches away from the planets created a blue force field around it. “Finally we have the Phantom Zone. This is a prison where Kryptonians sent their criminals. There they could never get old and die as time doesn’t pass.” 

She turned around and wrote something in her code before turning with a smile. “Now, with a click of a button I will demonstrate how the destruction of Krypton happened, how it affected the planets around it and what happened to Superwoman's pod.” she exclaimed. She clicked enter and Krypton slowly started cracking. A small spaceship was ejected out of Krypton. “That’s Superman's spaceship.” she informed everyone as the small spaceship moved to one direction before stopping and slowly landing on the board. 

“Why did it land?” one of the judges asked.

“Since it’s a small board I couldn’t show how it got to Earth.” she added. Krypton started breaking more and even small explosions could be seen on the sphere. Soon another spaceship was ejected out of it.

“Is that Superwoman’s ship?” the other judge asked. 

“Yep. Now watch carefully.” Luna warned them. Krypton had more cracks now as the small spaceship was floating away. It lit up quickly and then _boom_. A shock wave hit the spaceship, making it lose its course and sending it to the phantom zone. The pieces of Krypton were shot to the other planets and moons, slowly destroying them. Then they froze as it reached the end of the presentation and the people around her clapped. 

“Wow.” The woman exclaimed. “That happened so fast.” 

“I barely got to see what exactly happened.” The short man next to her added. 

“I can help with that.” Luna replied and typed on her laptop. The planets next to her started moving, going back to their original place. 

“You can take it back to how it was?” The short man gasped. 

“Yep. I take them back to their original position before ending the program. It's hard carrying all the little pieces without losing them.” She added. At the girls final typing, the explosion of Krypton happened again but this time slower so everyone could notice the details. 

“That’s incredible.” The woman said as she moved closer.

“You did an excellent job, young lady.” the shorter man added, moving closer as well. 

“Mmm yeah, your parents did an excellent job creating this.” The third judge said and everyone looked at him. “What? She’s a child and this is to advance for her. Too advanced for anyone that still goes to school.” he scoffed. “This is obviously the work of a parent.” 

“It is not. I made it myself. The only thing my moms did was confirming my math. Even if I was wrong they told me to look em again instead of giving me the answer.” Luna answered with a frown. 

“Really? And where did you find the material?” he asked as he walked closer. He clearly pointed at the huge L-Corp symbol on the side of the electromagnetic base. 

“I belong in the ‘Young Engineers' club in L-Corp. The teacher told us we were allowed to use all our resources and I did. The idea, research and coding were all me. L-Corp provided some materials but I still build most of it.” the girl replied, trying to keep her anger down. She didn’t want everyone to say she was having a tantrum. 

“Look, kid. There is no way you did this.” the man repeated. 

“Actually she worked really hard on it.” A woman’s voice said behind the judges and they turned around. 

“Dr Luthor.” The rude man gasped. He cleared his throat. “What are you doing here?” 

“I got an invitation. I would be here earlier but I had a meeting that ran too long.” She smiled. “I’m just glad I got to see one of my prodigies' presentation.” she stated and winked at Luna.

“Your prodigy?” The man asked.

“Of course. But I did hear what you said and if you don’t believe that Miss Eliton over here created this amazing project then I can easily find the footage from the security cameras.” she challenged him and raised her eyebrow. 

“No.. i-its okay.” he smiled. 

* * *

**4 years later**

Luna sneaked into her mom’s office and headed to the family painting. She removed the painting and easily opened the safe. She glanced at the watch cases inside. She knew one of those was for her and honestly if she had time, she would take her watch and try on her super suit.

But no time for that. Her family will be home in a few minutes and she needs to do this _now_.

She grabbed one of the time watches and wore it. She checked the back of the picture for the date to make sure and typed it into the watch. A portal opened and she walked through. 

She was in an alley but the smell of the sea and the seahawks squeaks confirm her location. The ravenette poked her head out of the alley and looked around. She looked at her watch one more time ‘15 August 2025’. 

Knowing her past self and family won't be around today made it easier to walk to the store and buy the shirt for Liran. She shouldn't stay long though, in case DEO will detect her Kryptonian radiation and has to come face to face with her mom and ends up changing the whole timeline somehow.

She bought a hotdog from Sally’s stand and walked back to the alley. She finished her food and threw all the evidence in the trash before opening a portal and heading back to her present. 

The portal closed behind her and she quickly removed the watch. She placed it back to the safe and locked it before quickly cleaning her mom’s office. She was sitting on the couch, flipping through the movies, when the front door opened.

“Food is here.” her Jeju announced and she followed her to the kitchen. 

“Where are the others?” the teenager asked while helping her Jeju with the food.

“Your mom is picking up Liran from his club. Dawn and Alex are picking up the cake. Did you manage to get your brother a gift?” Kara asked.

“Yep. I found a cute flamingo shirt. I hope he likes it.” the young girl answered with a smile.

* * *

**1 year later, June**

“Experiment number 54. After fixing the wires from the previous test I believe Project T3P0 will finally work.” Luna spoke into her recorder. She turned around and clicked start on the camera before running to one side of the lab. She jumped over a tilted table and typed on the iPad. She finished her typing and placed the device on the floor before poking her head to see the portals on the table in the middle of the room. 

The two small portals slowly lit up with a purple glow. She clicked on a button on her screen and the small minecart moved towards the port. “It’s working she whispered with excitement.” The cart was halfway through the portal when it stopped. The noise from the portals slowly got higher and Luna’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh, no.” she squealed and ducked behind the table just in time to avoid the flying pieces from the explosion.

The door of the lab opened, letting the smoke out. “Luna?” Lena called out while coughing. She quickly used the panel on the wall to turn on the air filter, cleaning the room from the smoke. Kara quickly put out a few fires while Lena called out for Luna again. 

The girl popped out from behind a tipped desk with a disappointed expression. She jumped over her fort and walked to the table in the middle. It was black from the explosion and multiple pieces were scatter around it. 

“Are you okay?” The shorter woman asked while coughing. 

“Physically yeah.” The young scientist said, tears streaming down her face. “It failed… AGAIN!” she yelled and flipped the table.

Luna rarely got frustrated with her experiments. She actually enjoyed the explosions. But this wasn’t a project for a school fair. This was a project that she would present for the Kryptonian Council. This would be her chance to finally enter the Kryptonian Science Guild.

But it failed...

Lena hugged her daughter, letting the tall girl sob on her shoulder. She glanced at her wife who had a worried expression. “Okay. How about, you go take a shower while I order food. We can have a Disney night.” she said while rubbing the girls back. 

The sixteen-year-old sniffed and stood back. “No. I-I have to finish this. We are leaving next week and I have _nothing_.” she sighed as she knelt to collected broken pieces from the floor.

“Luna, there is no time for you to rebuild this, find the error and fix it.” Kara said with a clear voice and knelt in front of her sad daughter. “You need to finish your report. The science guild leader will look at how you work as a scientist, not if you succeeded or not.” 

“But having the experiment succeed will help me so much. I’m half-human, Jeju. They will look down on me no matter what.” she whispered, looking at the broken pieces she was holding. 

“You are also an _El_. We are known for our talent in science. The only reason the science guild leader did not accept to let you in the guild was that he was jealous I didn’t marry him.” the blonde scoffed, stealing a small smile from her daughter. “This time you will present your project in front of the Kryptonian council, not just him. They will see how smart you are.” she promised. She slowly took the items from her daughter’s hands and helped her stand up.

Luna hasn’t been sleeping much. The only time she shower was after explosions and the only reason she ate anything was because someone was bringing her food in the lab. 

She deserved a break. 

Kara walked with her to the bedroom and kept an ear out for the girl while she showered. Her heart broke as her little girl sobbed. She found Luna’s favourite pyjamas and placed them on the bed before walking to the kitchen. 

“Do you think she will get in this time?” Lena asked while placing the phone on the counter. 

“She should have got in the guild years ago.” The blonde replied. 

Luna walked into the kitchen a few minutes after the food arrived. The two mothers knew the girl wanted to take a long shower considering how stressed she was. The family sat on the couch while eating, starting the first movie of their Disney marathon. 

The young scientist passed out no more than five minutes after she finished her dinner, finally getting a well-needed sleep.

* * *

**January**

Luna hummed as she washed her hands. Dawn was amazing on the stage and she couldn’t wait for act two. The song ‘Money, money, money’ was stuck in her head and she sang it while fixing her hair. 

The door opened abruptly, one of the girls from the show entering quickly and heading to the first stall. She was probably not allowed in the backstage bathroom but she saw the line on the only one open for the guests and took a sharp turn to this one. 

The actress exited the bathroom and washed her hands, glancing at Luna. “I got to admit, you are not half bad out there.” the brunette said.

Luna frowned before realising that this girl thought she was Dawn. She smirked and looked at the girl. “Well I have to admit you weren’t half bad yourself either.” she winked. She doesn’t know theatre talk but her sister and she haven’t pulled a switch in so long she missed it.

“Are you mocking me, _Luthor_?” The girl asked. 

“Ehh.” Luna awkwardly chuckled. “No, why woul-”

“Listen here _Luthor_ ,” she poked Luna’s shoulder, and the ravenette took a step back. “You might think you are the star of the show, but the only reason you got the lead was because of your mommy’s name.” she pushed the ravenette back.

“Hey, that’s not true.” Luna replied. 

“You think you are above everyone else.” the brunette poked her again. “With your good grades and soft hair,” she poked Luna’s shoulder one more time and the ravenette’s back hit the wall behind her. “Your cute outfits, and sky blue eyes and… and pink lips.” the girl was taking deep breaths and glanced at Luna’s lips. It was a split second but thanks to her superpowers she noticed it.

But her brain froze when the girl leaned closer quickly and captured her lips. It was a short kiss. Marly a few seconds. But with Luna’s superspeed, it felt like minutes. She was still shocked when the brunette stepped back with a horrified expression. The actress turned around and ran out of the bathroom while Luna stayed there, her back on the wall and lipstick on her lips.

She heard the commotion from outside and her gears finally started working. She quickly cleaned the lipstick and walked to the auditorium. 

Luna knew that she was gay... Or at least she assumed. She was always with people older than her and could never put her theory in practice. She had a couple crushers over the years but all the girls found her cute because she was this smart child with a hot brother. 

She gave her mom a small smile as she took her seat, the lights lowering. The girl who plays Tanya sure helped her put the theory in practice and figure something out but she would rather not have her first kiss in a bathroom with her sister’s co-star. Maybe it would be okay if it was another brunette, with beautiful brown eyes and the brains to challenge her at every turn. She let a dreamy sigh while thinking about the Kryptonian who stole her heart.

“Are you okay?” Her mom whispered and Luna blushed. 

“Yeah, I’m just thinking.” she answered with a smile, happy the lights were off.

“What did I tell you about thinking tonight?” her mom asked.

“To not do it tonight so I could enjoy the show…” she said with an eye roll and a smile. 

Lena patted her leg and turned back to the stage.

* * *

**4 years later**

“Miss Lurtor-Danvers?” The young man called as soon as he entered the woman's lab. The lab was filled with multiple broken machines on the tables. He walked further down the room and called again. “Miss Luthor-Da-” A crash was heard and Luna popped out behind an engine. 

“Jack? Hey. What’s up?” the ravenette said with a grin. She had a smug of oil on her face from the engine she was working on. 

The young man cleared his throat and tried to not blush. “I’m sorry for interrupting you, but your mother called. She wanted me to remind you it’s almost 3pm.” the intern said. 

Luna froze and looked at him. “It’s almost 3pm?” she asked with wide eyes and Jack nodded. She quickly removed her protection glasses and her dirty lab coat while moving to the doors. “I have to head out. Message me only if there is an emergency.” She told the young man who followed her. “Make sure that Mark will place his report on my desk before he leaves.” she added while picking her stuff from her office. She waved goodbye and rushed to her mom’s office. 

The elevator could not move fast enough for her liking. When it finally reached the top floor she exited quickly and walked straight into her mom’s office. “Hi.” she greeted while walking to the bathroom for a quick change of clothes. “Did I get all the oil off?” She asked when she walked out.

Lena stood and placed her hand under the girl's chin to move her head around. “All clean.” 

“Thanks.” she answered with a grin. 

“You got two minutes.” Dawn informed her. 

“Shoot.” she clicked the button on her watch for her suit to materialise. “Are you ready mom?” she asked her mom, who was already walking to the balcony. Luna followed her and picked her up in a bridal style before launching to the sky.

* * *

Luna placed her mother slowly on the floor with a smile before switching back to her normal clothes. 

“Oh, you guys are finally here.” Kara exclaimed and hugged them. She was wearing a traditional Kryptonian outfit instead of her super suit. “The spaceship is about to land, come on.” She told them and led them to a small building. The sound of the space shipping lowering itself was heard before the doors closed. 

When the spaceship landed and the door opened Kara excused herself and walked to the fellow Kryptonians. 

“ _Lena, Luna. This is Zenn-Nall, the new leader of the science guild._ ” The blonde introduce when they entered the room. 

The man shook Lena’s hand before turning to Luna. “ _It is nice to finally meet you in person, Luna._ ” The tall man said with a smile. 

Luna hasn’t been to Krypton in ages. She was quite focused on her doctorates and was sure that the science guild leader would ask her to leave as she did not provide anything new for them. To her surprise when the first hologram call came after months, she found that there was a new leader for the science guild. Since then, the man talked to her once a month, asking for updates from her research and providing help. Overall he was a better leader than the previous one.

“ _It’s nice to finally meet you as well, sir_ ” Luna replied with a small bow, just like her mother showed her. 

“ _This is my prodigy, Narla Noh-Den. I believe you met her before in the labs?_ ” The tall man introduced the brunette with a proud smile.

Narla Noh-Den was a surprise to everyone. She was born in a low-rank family but impressed the Kryptonian council and managed to enter the science guild at a very young age. 

Unfortunately, Luna once heard her Jeju saying that because of her low rank she will never become the leader of the guild, which was unfair. 

_“It’s nice to meet you Narla._ ” Lena greeted with a smile.

“ _It is an honour to finally meet you as well Dr Luthor. Your daughter always speaks highly of you._ ” Narla replied in a serious tone. Luna forgot how serious the scientists from Krypton were.

“ _Should we head to L-Corp?_ ” Lena asked with a smile and their guests nodded.

* * *

“..and this is my lab.” Luna announced as she opened the double doors.

Narla observed the room. “Why are there so many broken machines in here?” she questioned in perfect English.

“My mom believed I should start like a normal employee which means fixing what everyone breaks for two months while at the same time I work at a project with a team.” Luna said with a grin. 

“Interesting. It’s weird seeing a noble working in low-level projects.” Nara said while looking at an engine. 

“Anyway, I was thinking we could work together on some of these machines. It will be fun.” The ravenette asked with a huge grin while wearing her lab coat. 

The doors of the lab opened before Narla could answer. “Luna, Flashback Cinema just tweeted that they will play the 1997 Men in Black. We need to head out _now-_ oh hey.” Alex greeted. “I’m Alex, Luna’s brother.” 

“Narla.” the brunette answered with a small smile. Luna frowned. Narla rarely smiles. She probably only saw Narla smiling five times.

“Sorry, Alex. I have a bunch of work to do and technically I'm still on the clock.” Luna answered with a shrug while leaning back on her chair. 

“Okay, what about you Narla?” he asked with a smile. “Want to come watch a movie with me?” he added when the brunette looked at him confused. 

“That sounds interesting. I would love to.” The young woman answered. “If you don’t mind, Luna.” she added.

Luna looked between the two. “Sure.” she whispered. 

“Awesome.” Alex replied and opened the door for Narla. He waved goodbye with a smile and the door closed behind him with a thud. 

Luna stared at the closed door for a few minutes. She groaned and let her head drop on the table. ‘ _Of course, she fell for her brother's charming smile. What did she expect? The smartness woman on this planet and Argo would fall for her?_ ’ she groaned again at that thought.

* * *

It’s been five days since the Kryptonians visited earth. Considering it was Saturday, Lena invited Zenn and Narla for dinner at the Luthor-Danvers house. 

Luna was buttoning her shirt when Dawn opened her door without knocking. 

“I need your mascara.” Dawn simply said. “What’s wrong with you?” the younger sister asked. 

“Nothing?” Luna replied and fixed her button up. 

“Crinkle.” Dawn sing-song and Luna rolled her eyes.

“Narla is avoiding me.” Luna sighed. “She spends so much time with you guys and I feel like she doesn’t want to spend time with me.”

Dawn dramatically gasped “You are in love with her.” she whispered with a giggle. 

“I..I am _not_..I’m...shut up.” Luna frowned while Dawn was laughing. 

“Hey, they are here.” Alex knocked on Luna’s door and the older twin walked out of her bedroom as fast as she could. She wasn’t in the mood to have this talk now.

The food was ready a few minutes after their guests arrived. They all sat around the table and to Luna’s surprise Narla sat next to her. They had a good 30-minute talk about science until Kara asked if Narla or Zenn did any interesting human activity. That’s when Narla started talking about how much fun she had with Luna's siblings. 

Maybe Luna should have listened to her mom and got a vacation week from work instead of insisting to stay the past week. The ringing of their landline phone echo in the house and Luna excused herself. She needed a breather and a super emergency sounds good right about now. 

“Hello?” She answered the phone.

“There is a robbery at the Nation City Bank.” Her Aunt Alex said. “There are at least five hostages.” she added. 

“I’m on it.” Luna said and ended the call. She didn’t answer super calls unless it was an emergency, but she was feeling… doesn't matter what she was feeling. She wanted to punch someone.

She quickly changed into her super suit and walked out of the kitchen. 

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked with a frown. 

“There is a robbery at the bank with five hostages.” Luna said while heading to the balcony. “I will be back in a bit.” she added before launching to the sky.

* * *

Lena opened the door and let Luna inside. “Do you want me to warm you up some food?” 

“Yes please.” the young woman sighed. The robbery was a trap. It wasn’t two robbers and five hostages but seven anti-alien humans with kryptonite knives. 

Her Jeju saved her and she spent the past hour under sunlamps. Her aunt wanted her to stay longer but Luna just wanted to go home so her mom drove her back home.

She walked towards the living room and she noticed a figure on the balcony. The ravenette frowned and walked towards the glass doors. “What are you doing here?” she asked when she noticed the brunette looking at the stars.

Narla turned around with wide eyes. “Luna!” she sighed in relief and hugged the shorter woman.

The ravenette groaned and Narla took a step back. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a couple of stabs.” the taller woman chuckled. 

“I was so scared.” The Kryptonian said. “I thought I lost you. I know I have no saying in this.” she bit her lips and Luna frowned. Narla is never nervous. “, but can you please consider not being a superhero?” 

“What?” Luna asked. 

“I know that your family does this to help people but...I was so scared today. I-” she looked into Luna’s blue eyes. “I can’t lose my partner. Please.” 

“Your partner?” the ravenette questioned. 

“Yeah.” Narla smiled.

“But you’ve been spending so much time with my siblings…”

“In my research about Earth customs, it seemed important to create a friendship with my partner’s family.” The brunette pointed out. 

A knock was heard and the two women turned around. “The food is in the oven warming up. I have to head back to the DEO.” Lena said. “Keep an eye on her?” she asked Narla.

“Of course Dr Luthor.” the brunette replied with a smile.

Lena winked at her confused daughter before leaving. 

“Come on. Let’s get the food and talk about your confusion of our relationship” Narla stated and dragged the confused hero inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s already 7pm and I haven’t started this ;u;
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Tomorrow is the last day and honestly, I don’t know what to write… If you read last year's SupercorpTober, you will know I had no idea what to write for the ‘fluff’ prompt, so I asked Batsy to give me a word. She gave me a list of **17 random words**. I ended writing a fic with all of them and I really enjoyed it.
> 
> I decided to give it another try but this time **YOU** , the readers, will provide 30 unique words (Spooky is one of them that's why I only need 30) and I will try to write a fic with as many words as possible. If I get fewer words, which I know I will, Batsy will provide the rest.
> 
> Make sure no one else commented the same word.  
> You are only allowed to give 1-word c:
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> I know the maths are off for the Krypton explosion…. Let’s just pretend it's true for this AU xD
> 
> I’m posting this way too late. It’s gonna flop, I know it xD
> 
> I started this around 7pm and it’s currently 4:53pm ;-; time to edit. I’m sorry for the errors.
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
